


And You Still Chose Me?

by Dreamin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After a head injury causes amnesia, Lucifer has to come to terms all over again with who he is. Thankfully, he has Chloe by his side.





	And You Still Chose Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> This is set about two years after the end of S4. Lucifer is still the King of Hell, but that's more of a side job now. His main job is being the best husband and partner to Chloe he can be.
> 
> I'm just going to say this once -- I've done very little research on actual amnesia. Please, do not send me any concrit on how "unrealistic" the medical side of this is, I'm not interested. This is fiction, not a documentary.

Chloe paced back and forth in the hospital’s small waiting room, the fingers of her right hand playing with the wedding and engagement rings on her left. _He’s going to be okay… He has to be okay. I mean, it’s just a minor head injury. He’s had worse, right?_ She dropped into a nearby chair, her head in her hands.

_How could I be so stupid? I know the drill – if there’s any sort of violence expected, Lucifer and I split up so he doesn’t get injured. But I heard gunshots and dammit, he’s my partner, I had to make sure he was alright…_

The memory of the perp’s gun hitting her husband on the back of his head then Lucifer falling to the floor in a crumpled heap was enough to galvanize her. She went to the nurses’ station and demanded, in her most serious cop tone, to know her husband’s condition.

The nurse told her she just had to be patient. While she was on her way back to the waiting room, the doctor approached her.

“Mrs. Morningstar?” she asked gently.

“Yes?” Chloe asked, bracing herself for the worst.

“I’m Dr. Hall. I’ll take you to see your husband but first, I need to explain his condition. Let’s talk in my office.”

_Okay, this is bad. The question is, how bad? Is his devil face showing? His wings?_ Chloe followed the older woman down the hall to her office then took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Dr. Hall took her seat behind it.

“Mrs. Morningstar, due to the concussion, your husband has complete retrograde amnesia,” she said gently.

Chloe stared at her. “You’re … you’re saying Lucifer can’t remember anything? Even his own name?” _Shit, shit, shit…_

“That’s correct. I have complete confidence that his memories will return once his injury has healed.”

“How long will that take?”

“It depends, every brain is different. I’d like to keep him overnight for observation.”

_Lucifer, in a hospital, when his wings or devil face could show at any time? I don’t think so._ “Thank you but I’d rather take him home. We have a doctor in the family, she can look after him.”

Dr. Hall assessed her for a moment then nodded. “I just need you to sign a release form.” She handed Chloe her business card. “Call me immediately if anything changes.”

“I will. Thank you, Doctor.”

“You’re welcome. Just so you know, Lucifer broke the mirror in the bathroom the first time he saw himself.” At Chloe’s startled look, she added, “He wasn’t injured. He apologized profusely, but from what I gather, it was a reflexive action. You might want to keep him away from mirrors until his memories return.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” _What in the hell did he see that made him freak out? The sooner I get him out of here, the better._

* * *

Chloe found Lucifer sitting up in his hospital bed, looking like his usual self, except for the hospital gown. He lit up when he saw her, which got her hopes up, but they fell again when she saw there was no recognition in his eyes.

“Who’s this?” Lucifer asked, smiling happily. “Another sexy nurse to give me a sponge bath?”

“This is your wife, Chloe Morningstar,” Dr. Hall said gently.

“I’m married?” He looked down at his left hand. “I’m not wearing a ring.”

“They had to take it off for the MRI,” Chloe said. “I have it here.” She set his folded clothes and wedding ring on the end of the bed and his shoes on the floor.

Lucifer grinned at her. “Whatever did I do to deserve a wife like you?”

Dr. Hall chuckled. “I have other patients to see but I know I’m leaving you in good hands. I’m counting on a speedy recovery for you, Lucifer.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” he said, all charm as always, but as soon as Dr. Hall and the nurse left, he turned to Chloe, barely suppressed panic in his eyes. “You have to get me out of here,” he murmured. “Now.”

“Calm down,” she said gently, one hand reaching out to take his. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t understand,” he insisted. “I’m… I don’t even know what I am.”

_The fact that he said “what” and not “who” means he definitely saw something inhuman in that mirror._ She sat down on the bed and gently took his face in her hands. “What you are,” she murmured, “is the man I love. I’ll tell you more but I can’t do it here.”

Lucifer stared at her. “You know what I am and you still love me?”

Chloe smiled softly. “With all my heart.” She got up and pulled out her phone. “Get dressed. I want to let everyone know we’re coming home.” Walking over to the window, she called Amenadiel, her back to Lucifer to give him some privacy. _Not that he wants it when he’s himself,_ she thought, grinning at memories of her husband traipsing around the penthouse naked whenever they had a childfree night.

After updating her brother-in-law on the situation, she turned back to see Lucifer putting on his jacket. The suit and shirt were rumpled from the fight but at least this time there were no bullet holes. He hesitated a moment before putting on his wedding ring.

Lucifer turned to her, the vulnerability in his eyes so strong that it nearly made her cry. “Did you marry me before or after you knew what I was?”

“After,” she said softly as she approached him. “Not right after, I had plenty of time to think about it.”

“And you still chose me?” he asked incredulously.

“I will always choose you, Lucifer,” she murmured as she took his hand. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
